


Complications

by Merfilly



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Brienne has a complication the realm can't afford.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 19





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Angst

"My Lord," Brienne said, once she was alone with the unnerving man she served.

He looked at her with knowledge that defied reason, tipping his head.

"To my sister. Go. Remain there until the time has passed."

She hesitated, and then Stark compassion came through him for her.

"The father's name must remain buried in the ruins, but the child is blameless. Storm or Snow, as you choose, and I trust in Sansa's compassion."

That firmed Brienne's spine. "What if I choose to be a mother?"

Bran's smile unnerved her once more. "You will choose what is best, Ser Brienne."

* * *

  
Sansa brought the freshly swathed child to Brienne, a soft smile on her features as they were now alone, the midwives dismissed.

"She is whole, healthy, and strong," Sansa told the new mother. "Will you choose her name?"

Brienne considered as she held the newborn close to her chest, sweat-dampened hair plastered to her skin. "Roblyn," she said after a long moment. "Roblyn Snow, if it pleases you, milady."

Sansa's eyes went wet with tears. "Named for my brother and mother both, and marked by the North. Are you certain?"

Brienne looked at the faintest dusting of pale hair on her child's head, and nodded. "I made a vow to your mother. It is enough I know who her father is; let her begin firmly entrenched in the life of the North."

"She will be raised as one of my own House, Brienne. This I swear to you, for all that you have given House Stark."

"I know she will be cared for, and safe from those that want more revenge for all they did to bring ruin," Brienne agreed, but she nestled the child down, her heart crying for Jaime, for him not listening to her that last time.


End file.
